Story:Starship Archer/Semper Fidelis/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is at high warp heading to the Chin'toka System. INT-'ARCHER BRIDGE' Captain Taylor walks out of the turbo-lift, and walks down the steps as she turns to Commander Martin. TAYLOR Status? Martin gets up from the Captain's Chair. MARTIN We're an hour away from the Chin'toka System at warp nine point seven five, but Kyle has assured me that we can hold this speed till we reach Chin'toka V. Taylor stands behind the helm station. TAYLOR (Sighs) Red Alert, all hands battle stations! Lights dimmed and klaxon blares as the crew heads to their battle stations. CUT TO: INT-'FORWARD OPERATION BASE' The wounded are being treated for burns and cuts from the fire fight, as Lieutenant Mason walks over to Colonel Tiki. MASON So far they've not tried to break into the base, but I've put out motion sensors to let us know if they try to enter the base. Colonel Tiki replaces the drained power pack and puts in a new one and it powers up. TIKI Nice work. They hear a transporter hum and aim their rifles at where it's coming from and it's Major Marcy. TIKI (Confused) Major where's Corporal Peterson? She sat down. MARCY Corporal Peterson is dead he was shot by a Breen disruptor it happened so fast we didn't have time to react to it, I was lucky enough to activate my site to site device. Mason helps her in the chair. TIKI Why are there Breen here? Mason walks up to him. MASON Sir if the Breen are helping the enemy then we're in real trouble here. Colonel Tiki goes to a panel and inputs commands into the console. TIKI (Over the com) This is Lieutenant Colonel Tiki to all personnel we're evacuating the base, I repeat we're evacuating the base. Alarms blare as the personnel are gathering the equipment they came to the planet with as well as lay charges around the base. TYLER Charges are placed all in the base sir. They hear weapons fire outside the doors as they took cover and aimed their phaser rifles at the doors. MASON Sir that's Klingon weapons fire. TIKI (To Marines) Take aim and defend till the last person is off this base! The Marines all aim their particle rifles at the doors as they open as a squad of Klingon Warriors move into the base as General Korath walks into the base. KORATH COLONEL TIKI! The Colonel aims his weapon and then lowers it and orders his men to do the same. TIKI General it's good to see you again. They shook hands. KORATH (Smirks) We saw the size of the Dominion soldiers. TIKI We've got a lot of wounded we need to get them out of here quickly, the Archer is an hour away at her highest warp factor to reinforce our defense forces in orbit. Korath thinks. KORATH I've got five Birds of Prey under my command we'll take your wounded to Starbase two hundred eleven for treatment. TIKI Thanks General. The wounded are being loaded onto the five birds of prey, as Starfleet Marines and Klingon soldiers are defending them from enemy attack as Colonel Tiki walks over to Lieutenant Mason. TIKI Lieutenant I was wrong about you, (beat) your a good officer. Before Jack could respond to it Colonel Tiki is shot in the back as he catches him, as they take cover from Dominion/Cardassian forces. MASON (To Marines) DEFENSE!!!!! The Starfleet Marines and Klingon warriors defend the ships from the attacking Dominion soldiers. MASON Get the Colonel on the lead ship! One of the Marines helps the Colonel to the lead Bird of Prey. MARCY I programmed the charges to go off just by pressing this button on this PADD. Mason takes the PADD. MASON The Colonel is gonna need a medic. She looks at him. MARCY (Shocked) Jack this is a one way ticket you may not survive this if you don't make it out. Jack kisses Marcy and stuns her as a Marine takes her to the lead ship, and the five Birds of Prey take off and head back up to open space as Lieutenant Mason looks at them. MASON (Sighs) Good Luck. (End of Act Three, Fade out)